


Why An Artist?

by Aj090901



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh smiled when Corey let out a small laugh. “Plus. Name one person that can turn invisible.”</p><p>“Susan Storm.”</p><p>“That’s an actual living being. Not an action hero.”</p><p>“Her actor?”</p><p>“Special affects.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why An Artist?

A laugh left Corey as he looked at Josh with fond eyes. Theo taught his ‘pack’ how to make a drink that would affect them. It wasn’t good for them, but it got the job done. A special wolfs bane was laced in a drink. It was a simple plant, a small enough dose to not harm them while simultaneously getting the desired affect done.

“Okay. Okay.” Tracy stood wobbly from her place on the sand of the beach. “You don’t act anything like Yoda.”

With a yelp Tracy lost her balance falling on her ass. The others laughed at her, she only pouted before smiling. Corey had his smile buried in Josh’s neck smiling softly. Josh’s arm had found its way behind Corey wrapping around him. He was pulled tightly against Josh’s chest.

After everything that had happened they believed they had to get away. They needed a break from the life threatening situations. Josh had the worst time after almost losing Corey. Hayden had found a small little area that no one vacated. The beach had sand that seemed to stretch out towards the slowly lowering sun.

The pack was seated on a small platform of rocks. A fire blazed in the middle warming the hot dogs propped over the blaze.

Theo looked at them with a fazed look, as if he couldn’t believe this was his life. Hayden was laying on her back looking up into the sky, but still listening intently to the conservation.

“I don’t know what the fuck your talking about, Jabba. Yoda, I am.” Josh slightly moved Corey so he was closer their body heat mingling.

Tracy gasped with horror. “If anything I’m Luke or Leia. It really depends on who gets Han. That’s one fine ass.”

Corey nodded his head along as Josh mocked gasped. “Don’t listen to them, baby.” He brought his hands up to cover Corey’s ears. “They’re all corrupted bitches.”

Theo smirked from his place on the tallest rock. “Personally, I like Stiles’ ass.”

Hayden gaged rolling over on her stomach. “Just ask him out already. We’re tired of hearing you drool over him.”

“Its not that easy.” Theo turned away from the fire with his head down.

“Umm. Lets play truth or dare.” Tracy shouted out to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

Corey sat up quickly. “I have a truth.” At everyone’s nod he continued. “What was the craziest thing you ever wanted to be?”

Hayden laughed a little before throwing hers out there. “A boxer. That way I could kick the shit out of Liam.”

Tracy nodded her head. “That’s a good one. A principle. That way I could terrify the little kids.”

“You’re a crazy woman.” Theo turned back towards his pack. “Truthfully I wanted to be a trophy wife. Never have to do anything again.”

Laughter filled the air as Theo smiled brightly. “What about you, Josh?”

Josh looked nervous glancing down at Corey before answering.

“A serial killer.” When Corey made to move he tighten his arms before elaborating. “I had perfectly good intentions. I wanted to get hide of the bad people. My family used to talk about how the court systems were all corrupted. I had this bright idea that killing them could fix it.”

“Damn. Theo number two.” Tracy broke the silence. This caused Theo to jump up sputtering responses about how ‘he wasn’t a serial killer. Why would you say something like that?’

Corey pulled Josh close again snuggling up to his chest. “I would have still liked you even if you were a serial killer.”

Josh smiled down at him. “Really?” He softly whispered bringing his lips beside Corey’s ear.

“Of course.” Corey moved away so he could get in a more comfortable position. This way he wouldn’t strain his neck.

“Okay. Guys.” Theo called out loudly with Tracy stuck under his armpit struggling to get away. “I rented rooms for the night. Three rooms.”

“I can share with Tracy.” Hayden called out as she stood brushing the sand off her lime capris.

“Right.” Theo passed her a key allowing Tracy to follow after he got in a good rub. “That leaves you two.” He tossed a key towards Josh, who caught it with little effort. “Don’t stay out to late.”

Theo threw a look over his shoulders that Josh couldn’t make out, but was positively sure it was a concerned parent look.

“What’s up?” Josh shifted slightly, so he fell onto the sand dragging Corey with him.

“Nothing, really.” Corey propped his hand on his chin, smiling down at Josh. “Did they leave the s’mores and hot dogs?”

Josh looked over his shoulder to see the bags still there. “Yep. You hungry?”

“Famished.”

Together they made a plate and started to eat. Josh pushed his legs out to allow Corey to sit in between them with his back to his chest.

“Hey.” Josh dug his chin into Corey’s shoulder. “You never told us what you wanted to be.”

“Oh.” Corey leaned back dropping his head on Josh’s other shoulder. “An artist.”

“That’s not crazy.”

“Not really. I wanted to only paint the live actions. Like be able to see it for just a moment and be able to remember every detail.”

Josh made a small sound of interest. “That would be an amazing talent. Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“So I would always remember my mom.” Corey’s eyes sparkled with fresh tears. “I wanted to be able to remember her wrinkles when she smiled, the exact shape of her eyes, the color of her skin. Everything. That way I wouldn’t forget her.”

“Hey, baby.” Josh lifted Corey’s chin, so he could wipe the tear from his face. “Don’t cry.”

“I don’t even know why I’m crying. My moms at home. Probably worried about me.” Corey tried to look away only to have Josh grip his jaw turning his face back towards him.

“Then don’t worry about her. She’s safe and sound.” Concerned filled Josh’s eyes as more tears fell from his face.

“But what if she isn’t? What if she gets hurt because I cant protect her? All I can fucking do is turn invisible.” Corey looked away an anger on his face turning to self doubt.

“Don’t think that. You are incredibly special. You can protect your mom. If you want I will move into your trash can and follow her around all day.”

Josh smiled when Corey let out a small laugh. “Plus. Name one person that can turn invisible.”

“Susan Storm.”

“That’s an actual living being. Not an action hero.”

“Her actor?”

“Special affects.”

Corey smiled up at Josh. “Would you really follow my mom around in a trash can all day?”

“If you asked I would do anything. Just not an actual trash can, please.”

A laugh bubbled up at the same time as a light blush filled out Corey’s cheeks as he looked away. Josh lifted his head once more leaning closer. He looked between his soft pink lips and his honest eyes, looking for any panic.

“Can I kiss you?” Josh whispered onto Corey’s lips.

“Yeah.”

Corey surged forward fitting their lips together. Tongue immediately happened. No reason to slow down when time was of the essence.

The only reason Josh pulled away was because Corey shivered against him. The cold night air letting its presence be known.

“Come on. Lets get you warmed up. Your freezing.” Josh practically pulled Corey from the ground, dragging him the entire way there.

“I can walk you know.”

“I know. I just want you to trip, so I can carry you.”

“Wow.”

“Like that.”

“Shut the fuck up and put me back down.”

“Never.”

Theo smiled from his bedroom window as the two boys goofed around before going inside. They would be alright. If anything happened they would protect each other. Not that Theo was planning on anything happening to his betas.

Now he understood why Scott cared so much about his pack.


End file.
